brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Wakacyjny Konkurs WMBF
Wakacyjny Konkurs WMBF ("Holiday Contest WMBF") was an annual brickfilming competition held officially by the Polish-language brickfilming website WMBF until 2015. The start and end dates were the same each year during the summer months, beginning on the 1st of July with a deadline of the 1st of September. A different theme was used each year and mod elements were required to be in each shot of the entries. Konkurs Wakacyjny The first edition of Wakacyjny Konkurs WMBF was held on the previous version of the website. Very few details about it are currently known to be online. The winning entry was Wakacje nad jeziorem. by "CYTRYNAPICTURES".WMBF news archive Wakacyjny Konkurs WMBF 2 The second edition of the contest ran in 2012. It was judged by Paweł Kamiński and Maciek Klimczak.2nd edition announcement The results were announced in a video on the WMBF Youtube channel which currently is not available, presumably having been deleted when the channel was hacked. Prizes of small packs of BrickArms accessories were awarded to the top 3. * Theme: Sposób na upał! * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: Red piece connected to a yellow piece Wakacyjny Konkurs WMBF 3 The third edition of the contest ran in 2014. It received 9 entries and was judged by Maciek Klimczak and "CrazyEd"3rd edition announcement The results were announced on October 5.3rd edition results The prizes were a medium-sized LEGO Star Wars set for first place, a small LEGO City set for second and three figures from Minifigures Series 11 for third. * Theme: Wyprawa w nieznane ("Expedition into the unknown") * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: White piece connected to a yellow piece || 1. || Po Apokalipsie || "Reptile" |- || 2. || Niespodziewana przygoda || "Brickfielder" |- || 3. || Strasznie Długa i Niebezpieczna Podróż w Bardzo Nieefektowym Celu || "ZombieFlowchart" |- || 4. || Lego Pirates Treasure Expediotion || "eladmiral" |- || 5. || Podróż w nieznane || Niedam "mkstudio" Wamnazwiska |- | 6. || Wyprawa w nieznane || "11norbi11" |- | 7. || Zabawa z czasem || "UnityAnims" |- | 8. || (unknown) || "clone501" |- | 9. || (unknown) || "clone501" |- Wakacyjny Konkurs WMBF 4 The fourth and final edition of the contest was held in 2015, receiving 12 entries.4th iteration announcement The judging panel was, again, Maciek Klimczak and "CrazyEd".4th edition results The prizes, supplied by BrickKit.eu and mini-figurki.pl, were packs of BrickArms items and . * Theme: Moje Marzenie ("My Dream") * Letter Mod Element: * Color Mod Element: White piece connected to a blue piece || 1. || Maciek Legolandzki i lekcja astronomii || "Trylobite" |- || 2. || Odmienne ludzkie marzenia || "HappyMadHatter" |- || 3. || Spokój, cisza i herbata || "Reptile" |- || 4. || Moje marzenie || "TV Lego" |- || 5. || Turbo Car || "BrickFielder" |- | 6. || Film o pewnym marzeniu || "Stachu" |- | 7. || Billy przygoda || Arkadiusz Dydek |- | 8. || (unknown) || "TomTheHuman" |- | 9. || Second Chance || "ZombieFlowchart" |- | 10. || Portal, czyli opowieść o januszostwie || Niedam "mkstudio" Wamnazwiska |- | 11. || Pianista || Konrad Karol "kkz665" Zarzycki |- | 12. || (unknown) || "clone501" |- References Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Annual competitions Category:Official WMBF competitions Category:Inactive annual competitions